How did we get Here?
by Sofie Clearwater
Summary: COMPLETE! James S. Potter is always getting in trouble. What happens when he gets into his father's study and gets sent to his father's fifth year? Rated T, just cause! JSP/OC, SM/RW, HP/GW, RW/HG (FYI I say 1996 in the story but I think that's wrong... S
1. Who Dies?

How did we get Here?

Chapter 2-

Who's Dead?

_Previously: _

"_Am I dead?" Tonks asked, suddenly. _

Everyone turned to her quickly.

"Well? Is she?" Harry demanded of his 'son'.

He refused to look Tonks in the eyes, so he looked into Harry's.

"Yes. I'm afraid she is." He said.

"How old were you?" Tonks was speaking softly, but Teddy heard her.

"A month old."

"Who's your dad?" She asked.

"My name is Theodore Lupin." He whispered.

Tonks and Remus look at each other. Tonks was softly crying, and Remus looked close to crying himself.

"Who else?" Harry choked.

"We might as well. I'm sure Dad will wipe their memories any way." James muttered.

"Sirius. We've never met. And Fred, you never broke up with Aunt Angie. Uncle George and her were both heart broken and eventually fall in love." Rose said.

"I die?" Fred said. "How?"

"All of you die heroes." Teddy said.

"Voldemort?" Harry suddenly said. "What about him? Does he die?"

The Potters all nod. "For real this time?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. But you do it. Our time is safe. You did it for us." Lily said.

"Well, at least our time." Al said.

"You three are big heroes. All of you are." Lucy said.

"Whoa."

"What about you? Do you live up the names?" Sirius asked.

"Once again, the Marauders strike fear into the hearts of teachers and Slytherin's." James grinned.

"Marauders?" Fred and George asked.

"How many of you are Marauders?" Sirius asked.

"Me, Lil, Freddy and Roxy." James said.

"We're the Silver Trio." Rose said, pointing to herself, Scor and Al.

"Silver Trio?"

"Yep. You three are the Golden Trio, and we're your kids, so we are the Silver Trio."

"And we're the Little Marauders. Or the Lil' Mars." Lily said.

"It's dumb, but Lily was five and begged to name it." James said.

"I thought the Marauders seemed childish. Plus, I was terrified of getting in trouble." Albus blushed.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"You're scary when you're angry." He muttered, flush deepening.

Everyone laughed. "What about me?" Harry asked.

"Only when you're really angry, like when we get back. You'll be furious." James said.

"I won't get in trouble." Lily said. "Not with Daddy anyway."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a Daddy's girl." Lily said, fluttering her eyes. Everyone laughed and looked at Harry. Harry did have a very strong feeling to make this little girl happy.

"It'll be James who'll in trouble." Teddy said.

"Why is it always me?"

"Because it always IS YOU!" The future kids all cried.

"What did you do?"

"I was, um, err,-." He looked down, out of Ginny's glare. "Digging through Dad's study." He muttered.

"Why?" Harry, Ginny and all the future kids asked.

"Dad's been secretive lately. Usually, he tells us everything. I was going to do a spell, but I needed something that had been around Dad. I grabbed a necklace when Teddy started calling for me."

"I was looking for Dad!" Teddy said.

Remus and Harry looked uncomfortable at the word Dad. Harry looked guilty, and Remus looked sad.

"I wanted to know."

"I'm sure he'll get it from Mum when we get home." Teddy said.

Now Ginny and Tonks looked sad and guilty.

"So, back to telling us things." Sirius said.

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"What does the Silver Trio do?"

"We try to help people, but just end up in trouble." Rose got quiet at the end.

"They sound like the three of us." Ron laughed.

"That's how we got the name." Scorpius shrugged.

"How old are we?" Ron asked.

"I only know my parent's ages." Lily shrugged.

"How old am I?"

"43." Rose said.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"42. Come on people. Just do the math!" Rose said. Hermione gave her a stern look. "Sorry."

"So, I'm 26 when I have you? When do I, err, we get married?"

"23." Rose said.

"What about us?" Ginny asked.

"You were 18." Lily said.

"Why'd we wait so long to have kids?"

"You already had me. You said I was enough. The runts were surprises." Teddy said.

"Except me!" Lily said.

"Yeah, dad wanted a girl really bad." Teddy said.

"I did?"

"Yep." Harry frowned.

"Yeah, he loved Rosie, he wanted a baby girl, too."

"Wow Harry, demanding, much?" Ginny teased.

"Well, we should go contact Dumbledore." Remus said.

"Dumbledore! I have always wished I could meet Dumbledore." Scor said.

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Way to go, Scorpius." Rose muttered.

"Big trouble, Sister o' mine." Freddy said.

"I see that, mine o' brother." Roxy

"No Dumbledore?" Harry yelled.

"I forgot this is his angry time." Lily muttered.

"Not really. You always said, Dumbledore is always around, as long as there are those who are loyal to him." Al said.

"Dad, promise to take this calmly?" Lily said. He gave her a look. "Right. Well, Snape kills Dumbledore." She said.

"He what!" People were yelling.

"Relax!" Teddy yelled. "Come on, Harry has better judgment than that. He wouldn't name his kid off a real cold-blooded killer." Teddy said.

"Snape is good. He cares about you. He loved Lily, the first I mean." Lily said.

"Ha, cares about me, ha!" Harry laughed.

Lily looked on the verge of tears. Harry's eyes widened. "No! Don't cry!"

"And now I see why she doesn't get in trouble." Ginny muttered. "You're a push over."

"I don't like whenever girls cry!" Harry said.

"I told you, you'd understand my name later. Everything else comes with it."

"You won't tell us?"

"You won't believe us." Molly said.

"New subject, do you and Vic have any kids?" Bill asked.

Teddy nodded. "A little girl, Gabby Rose. She's two." He pulled out a photo of the small family.

"Aw! She is adorable. And Victorie is pretty." Hermione said.

"Well, with Fleur as her mom, she'd have to be." Bill said.

Everyone looked at him. Ron nodded.

"She has to be. She's a veela." Hermione said, rudely.

"She's also your best friend." Rose said.

"What!" Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"She's my godmother." Lily said.

This time, Ginny fainted. Harry caught her.

"Mum!" All four kids ran to her.

"I'm ok." She muttered.

Ron shooed at Harry's hands. "Eh, Eh, Eh. Hands off, Potter, you're not married yet." Harry jumped back, almost dropping Ginny. James caught her.

"Thank you." She muttered. He grinned.

"You're welcome. You know, it's usually Lily I'm catching. Though, I am taller than you." He said.

"You are?" She asked.

"You don't get much taller." He said.

"Great." She muttered.

Everyone laughed. Then Hugo's stomach growled and they laughed again.

"Can we get some dinner?"

"You are Ron's son." Mrs. Weasley laughed, ruffling his hair.

"You always say that." He grinned. "Mum says it too, every time I need new clothes." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ron, growing every two seconds." She said.

"I can't help it!" Both boys said.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Let's eat, shall we?"


	2. Missing, Roses and Marriage

**James: Hey, wait isn't there supposed to be something here, that says you don't own this or whatever?**

**Rose: Yes James, it is called a disclaimer.**

**Lily: Why wasn't there one in here before? Rose? Rose! ROSE!**

**(Rose and Scorpius are snogging in a corner)**

**Albus: I'll answer you Lils. It seems our lovely author hasn't put one in yet.**

**Sofie: Yes! Yes! SO sorry! And aww! Albus, aren't you so sweet!**

**Albus: You're welcome, Sofie. (Flashes her a dazzling smile)**

**Sofie: Ok, back off buddy, I'm taken!**

**Lucy: No you're not, and you don't own us or Harry Potter.**

**Sofie: Not true! I own Em- (Covers her mouth) Right, ok: I don't own anything! **

How did we get Here?

Chapter 3-

Missing, Roses and Marriage

**The year 2022**

Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny got home late that night. They had been at a charity event at the Ministry.

"I'll go check on the kids while you change ok?" Harry told her.

"Sounds good. Kiss them goodnight for me."

He nodded and kissed her, running to his daughter's room. Her bed was empty. "Lily?"

He went to Al's room. No Al or Lily. He ran to James' room. The kids were missing. He yelled for Ginny.

"The kids are missing!" They searched the house. Not a single Weasley or Potter, or Malfoy. Harry was responsible for Scorpius, and he was missing too.

"Oh god!" He sent his Patronus to the family.

**The year 1996**

They set up the sleeping arrangements so that Lily, Rose, Lucy, Molly, and Roxy roomed with Ginny and Hermione, Teddy, Freddy and James with the twins, and Al, Hugo and Scorpius with Ron and Harry.

"So, I marry Harry?" Ginny said.

"Yep, so what do you think Mum? Marring the guy of your dreams? Make you happy?" Lily said.

"Uh, yeah." She said, blushing.

"What about you, Mum?" Rose asked.

"Me marry Ron Weasley? It sounds impossible." Hermione said.

"Nope, it's extremely possible." Lily said.

"Yeah, I love watching you and Uncle Ron bicker. It's so cute!" Molly said.

"Until they start snogging." Lily said.

"Yuck." Lucy said.

"Snogging?" Hermione mouthed. "We end arguments with snogging?"

"Only small kisses, usually. But when you have really heated conversations, you guys get heated too." Rose said.

"Ew." Molly said.

"Yeah, well, it's their thing. Bicker, insult, kiss and make-up. You love it." Rose said.

"Molly's right." Hermione decided. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Oh, you love it." Rose rolled her eyes, and Hermione grinned.

"So why are you named Rose?"

"Well, when Dad proposed, he tied the ring to a rose, and gave it to you saying-." All the girls joined in and said it in unison: "Happy Valentine's day, my love. Be mine, forever."

"Aww! How sweet!" Ginny and Hermione said.

"What about Harry, how'd he do it?" Ginny asked.

"He proposed the day before you went to Hogwarts for your last year. In front of your whole family. You hated him for it." Lily said.

"But loved him for it." All the girls said.

"Alright, that is scary."

They all giggled. "We've heard the stories thousands of times. We know every word by heart, but never get tired of hearing them." Lily said.

"It's fun." Rose shrugged.

"I think James is going to propose to Emma." Lily said suddenly. Every head shot towards her.

"Really?" The future girls gasped.

"Who's Emma?" Ginny asked.

"James' long-term girlfriend. She's a red-head Gryffindor, and she's the Gryffindor seeker. She's Marauder, too." Lily explained.

"No way. So he's going to propose?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. I think."

"Well, let's go ask." She said.

"I'll stay." Lucy said.

"Me, too."

"I'll stay with them." Hermione said.

Rose, Lily, Roxy and Ginny ran to the Boys room.

(Before in the boys room, right when the girls started talking.)

"So, am I a good dad?" Ron asked Hugo.

"The best." He grinned.

"So, I grow up? I'm not hopeless anymore."

"You never grow up, dad. It's why we love you. But, no you aren't hopeless. And you are pretty good at the dad discipline act when you need to. But you leave that to mum most of the time." Hugo said.

"What about Harry?"

"You make a great Dad. Trust me. With James, the wild crazy one, Teddy, the one who just can't stop falling on his face, me, the 'too smart for my own good' one, and Lily, the spoiled baby girl, you do a really good job. And we love you a lot."

"You are a great dad, and nice to me, too. I love being at your house. I always get cookies." Scorpius grinned and everyone laughed. "No, really, I love your house. It's so warm and nice. And loud. Malfoy Manor is far too quiet."

"My house sounds like the Burrow." Harry said.

"Yeah, that's what you were going for. This place looks great after you fix it."

"I live here?"

"Yeah, you make it nice and warm. I love my room, the walls are Ravenclaw blue and silver."

"I wish my room could be like that." Scor said sadly. "But you gave me a room, and it's just like Al's."

"Nice."

James came in, followed by his roommates, Rose, Lily, Roxy and Ginny.

"What's this about Lily?" Everyone sat down on beds, Rose crawling into Scor's lap.

"Are you going to propose to Emma?" Lily asked. James turned red, and everyone looked at him.

"Who's Emma?" Harry asked.

"James' long-term girlfriend. She's a red-head Gryffindor, and she's the Gryffindor seeker. She's Marauder, too." Lily explained.

"Your girlfriend is in the Marauders?" Almost every (past) boy asked.

James eyes got glassy and dreamy. "Yeah, she is so great."

"And the best strategist." Freddy said.

"Plus nobody expects her. It's great!" Lily said. "But since she hangs out with us, and is dating James, people know she's involved." She said.

"Wow. Go James." Fred said.

"Yes, yes. Very good!" George said.

"Well, now it's no surprise. Don't tell her, Lily. Please? I'm begging. I'm going to ask her after she turns 17." He was on his knees.

"Get up, I won't tell her. God, Jamie, have faith."

"Thank you, Lil." He got up and glared at his brother and cousins. "That goes for you lot, too." He said.

"Aren't you a little young to get married?" Harry asked.

"I won't get married for a while, I just want her to know I want to."

"That and he wants to be just like Dad." Lily said.

"Huh?" Harry and Ron said.

"Dad proposed to mum right before her seventh year. And it was big and flashy." Lily said.

"Emma would kill me if I gave her a big, flashy ring." James groaned.

"Ah, but big and flashy are so Emma." Al said. James glared at him, and looked ready to pounce. Al gave him a look that said, 'Bring it on.'

"Ok, ok boys. Let's stop here." Ginny said.

"Yes, mum." Both boys said, backing down.

"Wow, Gin. You must have them whipped." Ron said.

"Oh yeah." Ginny and Lily said at the same time.


	3. Dueling, pranking and catching up

**Lily: Hey everybody! Sofie would like to remind everybody something.**

**Sofie: AWWW! Do I HAVE to?**

**Teddy: Yes! **

**Sofie: Fine, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Teddy!**

**Vicky: Oh NO YOU DON'T! **

**Sofie: Dang, well it was worth a shot. They're right. I own nothing but the plot and the people you don't recognize. Love you!**

**How did we get Here?**

Chapter 4-

Dueling, pranking and catching up

Teddy was sitting at the couch when two people sat on either side of him. He looked up to see his mum on his left, and his dad on his right.

"Hello." He said.

"Whotcher, Teddy." Tonks grinned.

"Hey, may I ask what you want?"

"Only to, err, catch up." Remus said.

"We want to know all about you." Tonks said.

He stood up. "Well, you should know I hate being crowded." He said. "Though, living with the Potters, you have to get used to it." He sat down across from them.

"Are you happy with the Potters?"

"They're my family. I love being with them."

"Do you hate us?" Tonks whispered.

"No. But I hate the people who killed you." He said. "And Grandma Andy is the one I should hate." He sighed. "But I don't."

"Why? Would you hate her, I mean?" Remus asked.

"She abandoned me. Said she couldn't handle a baby. So, Harry took me, then he and Ginny got married a few years later. They're the only parents I've ever known."

"I'm so sorry." Tonks said.

"I forgave her, I was very happy with the Potters. And Molly treats me like her first grandchild."

"That sounds like Molly." Remus said, smiling.

"She's mad, but she's great." He smiled.

(With Mrs. Weasley, Molly, and Lucy in the kitchen.)

"So, your dad is a good Daddy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course, Grandmum." Lucy laughed.

"I'd say the best, but the Potters would fight me on that." Molly said, laughing.

"I'm sure you all have great parents." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Oh we do. But it is awfully horrible when people find out we're Weasley's." Lucy said.

"Why, dear?"

"The Weasley's are famous!" Lucy said, dramatically, knocking over a pan. "Oops." She giggled.

"It's all right, dear." She said, cleaning it up with her wand.

The Potters (Including Ginny), all sat in a room, Al reading, the girls whispering in a corner, and James and Harry were dueling.

Finally, James beat him.

"How'd you do that?"

"I learned from the best."

"Me?"

"No, Mum." All three kids said.

Ginny laughed.

"We learned from both of you. But Dad, you're the youngest Head Auror in a century." James said.

"Really? Nice!"

"What do I do?"

"You are the sports writer for the Prophet." Al said.

"Seeing as you were the greatest Hollyhead Harpy for decades."

"I'm a Harpy?"

"Were. You stopped so you could take care if Teddy."

"Ah man." She muttered.

"Dad didn't want you to, but you wanted him to be an Auror, so you quit and he became Head of the department."

"What does Ron do?"

"He's your assistant, he's co-head."

"And Hermione?"

"Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"No way! I'm Headmistress?" Hermione said, coming in.

"I'm co-head Auror?"

"Yep. And Aunt Hermione, you taught for a few years as Muggle studies professor." Lily said.

Hermione looked delighted. "Really?"

They all nodded.

"But what about Hugo and Rose?"

"We got to live at Hogwarts. It was so cool! But now, since we're in school, we go home at holidays." Hugo said.

"That's cool."


	4. Another new visitor

Molly: Hi Sofie! Is there anything you want to say?

_Sofie shakes her head._

Ginny: Are you sure?

_Shakes her head again_

Harry: Say it with us

All: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize.

Sofie: I Do own anything that you don't recognize, like Emma!

Ron: Good job!

_Sofie giggles and stares at Ron. _

Hermione: Hey! Back off!

Sofie: Ok! _Stares at Harry. Ginny glares at her and growls. _Yikes! Sorry Ginny!

Ginny: It's ok! Now stop doing it!

How did we get Here?

Chapter 5-

Another new visitor

**The year 2022:**

Emilia Lynn Jacobs was in Rome in the small hotel room her parents had gotten for her all alone. Suddenly there was a stag running through the window.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked at the Patronus.

"James is missing. Come over quickly."

It said before disappearing.

"James!" She grabbed the floo powder from her bag and quick flooed to Grimmauld Place.

"Oh Emma, thank goodness your here!" Ginny Potter hugged her.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"The kids are missing. We have looked everywhere."

"Maybe they went to Hogwarts?"

"Hermione is there. You should go, go help her." Ginny was trying to stay calm.

"Relax, Mrs. P, I'm sure they're fine." Emma said it confidently, but she didn't believe it. Her boyfriend was always getting himself, and others, in trouble. She was just hoping it wasn't big trouble.

**The year 1996**

James pulled out the map from his pocket.

"Guys! Em and Aunt Hermione are at Hogwarts!" He cried. "And Em is pacing."

"Bad break, dear cousin." Freddy said.

"You're dead." Al said.

"Emma is a fiery red head, who can hex you into next week."

"Sounds like Lily!" Sirius said.

"Sounds like Ginny." All the Weasley's and Harry said at the same time as Sirius.

"She's just like Mum." Lily and Al said, laughing.

"It's scary how much she is." Al said.

"Why are all Potter women scary red heads?" Sirius asked.

"I am taking offense for myself and Lily, both of them." Ginny said, glaring at him.

"I am most defiantly offended!" Lily said.

"Sorry." Sirius said, hiding his grin.

Harry grinned at his daughter and Ginny. They looked exactly the same, and had the same glare. James looked just like him, except the eyes, which were Ginny's brown color, and Albus looked just like Harry, only he had wafts of auburn peeking through his black hair.

"Hugo, I just realized, you look just like Ron." Hermione said.

Hugo looked like that was one of the biggest compliments that he'd ever gotten. Ron looked as if that made him very happy.

"No one ever tells me that!" Hugo said, brightly.

"That makes you happy?" Ron asked.

Hugo blushed. "It does!" Hermione said, smiling.

"Eh, he doesn't get it enough. After you hear that you look just like your parents as many times as we have, it just gets annoying." James said. Rose, Lily, Al, Scor, and Harry nodded.

"Hey, wait, Emma's gone!" James said.

"Maybe she flooed out?" Lily suggested.

"I don't think so-." James said.

Suddenly there was a whirl of white smoke. The smoke cleared, and a girl stood there, her red hair and red dress flying as if it were windy, even though there was no wind. Her hair and dress stopped flying and she opened her eyes to reveal a striking green color.

It took her a moment to register her surroundings. But when she did, she yelled, "James!"

"Emma!" He ran and pulled her into his arms.

She pushed him away. "James Sirius Potter! You are a DEAD MAN!" She yelled before kissing him.

"I love you too, Em." He said, pulling her close.

"Emma!" All the future girls hugged her.

"Whoa! Lily?" Emma asked, looking from Lily to Ginny. Then she looked at Harry. "What the?"

"We're sort of 21 years into the past." James said, his arms around her again.

"What! How in the World did you manage to do that?" She asked.

"I think it was a time turner. It broke, and it sent us all here. I was sort of snooping through dad's office."

"Why?" She looked at him as if he was mad. "Your dad is so open, you guys don't have secrets you tell him everything." She blushed and added, "Unfortunately."

Everyone looked as though they were trying not to laugh, and Ginny and Harry looked horrified.

"Something is wrong with Dad. I was trying-"

She cut him off. "And it wasn't a good idea to wait until I could come back so the Marauders could do it to together?"

"I wasn't sure what it was going to be." The couple was glaring at each other now. Emma looked furious and James just looked really mad.

"And you didn't even tell me you thought something was wrong?" A flash of hurt crossed her face and her cheeks turned red.

"No, I didn't find it that important."

"Obviously you did if you were going through your dad's stuff and just grabbed something. Do you EVER pay attention in class?" She asked. "You know what a time turner looks like, your Aunt came in and explained them!"

"Whoa, a mini Ginny mixed with a mini Hermione. Scary." Fred said.

Freddy and Roxy grinned. "Quite scary, we'd say, our dear uncle. Quite scary."

"SHUT UP!" Emma and James yelled.

"EM!" James yelled.

"What!" She screamed.

"Please calm down! Love please!" He pleaded.

She looked at him, her eyes changing. "Don't ever do that to me again, please?" She begged, tears filling her eyes.

Everyone was watching them, eyes wide. The future generation was surprised; Emma never cried.

He pulled her into another hug. "I thought you might be-, oh God, James, I don't know what I was afraid had happened to you."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too."

She wiped her eyes, angrily and turned to the crowd that was watching them.

"Close your mouth, Albus, and give me a hug." She said. He hugged. "Scorpius, get over here." He smiled and hugged her.

"What about me?" Teddy asked.

She giggled and ran to hug him. When she stepped away, she gasped.

"Oh my Gosh!" She said.

"Em, meet my parents." Emma waved, then something clicked.

"No way! You're Moony!" She gasped. He smiled, and Sirius came in. "And Padfoot!"

"Do I have a fan."

"Are you serious!" She gasped.

"I'm always Sirius, but yes, I am Padfoot." She rolled her eyes at his joke.

"No way!"

"She says that a lot, doesn't she?" Tonks asked.

She flushed. "So, this is the first generation of Marauders! Do you realize how much we could learn from these two?" She asked turning to James.

"That's what we tried to say!" The twins said.

"And _both_ the creators of WWW? Hello! I hope you were taking notes!" She said.

James smirked. "Sorry, love, you know I don't do any type of writing unless you make me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

"Well, tell us all about your generation of Marauders, or Lil' Mars." Sirius said.

"I personally call it the Little Mars, but don't tell Lily." She whispered.

He nodded. Sirius and the 'Little Mars' sat in a group in the corner.

"Do you guys have names?"

"Prongs 2. Since I'm James 2." He grinned.

"Wheezy." Freddy grinned.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"It's what Dobby called Ron. He thought it was funny, so he choose it." James rolled his eyes.

"Lil' Luna. You know, since my name is Lily Luna, but it's actually little, and it's like the girl version of Moony."

"Crookshanks. That cat knew that Wormtail was evil. He was clever. He knew _you_ were good."

"That cat was useful." Sirius said.

"Shadow." Roxy said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Come with us." They whispered. They went into the attic. First Emma changed into a delicate, wide-eyed orange cat. Then Roxy turned into a medium sized black dog, James a stag, Lily and owl, and Freddy a weasel.

"Whoa, nice. How'd you manage that?"

They changed back. "Dad taught us. And we taught Emma." James said.

"Can any of the other kids?"

"Teddy can turn into a wolf, Vicky a fox, Molly and Luce are too young, Al is a badger, Rose is a white fox, Scor's working on being a panther, Dom is a gazelle, Louis is a leopard, Arthur is a tiger, Ali is a lioness, and Mark is a crow."

That is amazing." Sirius said. "Harry taught all of you?" They nodded.

"Way to go Harry!" He yelled. Harry came running up.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Taught these kids to be animagus."

"I do?"

The kids nod. "You are one too."

"What am I?"

"A lion." James grinned.

"What about us?" Ginny pointed to herself, Ron and Hermione.

"Mum, you're a lioness. Aunt Hermione, you are a puma, Uncle Ron you are a bear."

"Awesome!" Ron said.

"Terrifying really." Scorpius muttered.

Ron smirked. Rose gave him an 'I am so sorry.' look.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called, and Mrs. Black began to yell.

"Oh man."

And with that, they ran downstairs.


	5. Quidditch, Cake and SURPRISE!

James: I have my beautiful girlfriend now. Thanks Sof!

Sofie: You're welcome! Now, remember, this is not an adult story! There will be no, to put it lightly, ICKYNESS going on during the story, ok?

James: Only if you tell everyone that you don't own Harry Potter

Sofie: Be nice to me Potter. I can take that Beautiful girlfriend out! I DO own her, I can take her out anytime I want. _James pouts_. Aww, but you guys are so cute. I'll keep her in for you, since you're cute. I don't own Harry Potter! Love you! _*mutters_ Now, where is Teddy, I want him to amuse me with his hair changing skills. _James rolls his eyes._

How did we get Here?

Chapter 6-

Quidditch, Cake and SURPRISE!

Ginny woke up to see Lily's bed empty. She crept around Roxy's cot, and Emma's bed.** (They had split the girls up since the room had been over crowded.)**

She found her outside, sitting on the bench. It looked as if she had been crying.

Ginny didn't mention the tears, but instead, just sat.

"I guess you want to know what's wrong."

"Nope, just thought I'd sit."

"Ginny, you're my Mum. I know your tricks to get me to talk." Ginny nodded.

"So, what is it?"

"It's just, today is my birthday."

"Oh! Happy Birthday." She said. "Oh."

"I was supposed to wake up to pancakes and toast, dad would put too much syrup on them, and I would laugh, and when he turned his back, you'll use magic to get rid of some of the syrup. Then you take me shopping, and buy me far more than I need. Then we go to the Burrow, where everyone pops out yelling 'SURPRISE.' even though I know they're going to do it. Then we have cake and all of us kids pass out all over the floor, and I wake up in my bed tomorrow morning." Lily let more tears escape.

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry." Ginny felt bad that her only daughter couldn't have her birthday. "Come with me."

Lily looked at her like she was mad.

"Come on!" She said.

Lily took her mother's hand and let her lead her inside. Ginny sat her down and made pancakes.

"Sorry, I can only do so much, Harry's not up yet." She said.

Lily sighed. "And there's another thing. My own parents don't know it's my birthday."

"If we are anything like you say, I'm sure we'll make it up to you when you get to your own time." Ginny said. Lily smiled and ate her pancakes.

"Well, we can't go shopping, I don't really have any money, not married to the rich and famous Potter yet." Lily grinned. "But, maybe we can do something else?"

"Um, maybe we can play Quidditch?"

"Maybe." Ginny said, nodding.

"Hey guys." Both girls looked up to see Harry, his hair messier than usual. Ginny smiled and Lily lost her smile, on the verge of tears again.

"Hey, hey, it's ok!"

"Oh, Lily, Happy Birthday." Harry said.

Lily looked shocked.

"James told me last night."

"And nobody choose to fill me in." Ginny hissed, pulling Harry to the side. He put his hands up in surrender. She sighed. Lily smiled again.

"So Lily, how would you like to show us your Quidditch skills today?" Harry asked.

"Sounds great." Harry gave her a familiar smile, or at least, familiar to her. Ginny had never seen the smile before. It must have been one he only got for his daughter.

Emma came down. "Ooh! Mrs. Potter's pancakes."

Harry and Ginny both turned bright red.

"Oh, err, I'll stick to Ginny, I guess." She muttered.

"If you don't mind." Harry said.

"Sorry, err, I'll go wake up James." She said, running upstairs.

"What did I say?" Harry asked. Ginny glared at him, but Lily rolled her eyes.

"You guys are like second parents to her. She's not used to seeing you not together." Lily said.

"My god. We are my parents." Ginny muttered.

Emma ran upstairs to the boys' room. Ron was snoring loudly, and Scor was breathing softly, but James' bed was empty.

She went to the attic and found the secret door. "James?" She whispered, crawling up the tunnel.

She found him sitting at the top.

"Hey."

"Hey." He whispered.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said. She curled against him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, love." He whispered into her hair. He hadn't seen her all summer, and this was hardly the way to catch up.

"What is it?"

"It's just, last night I had to tell my dad his own daughters' birthday."

"That's not it, I know you better than that."

He smiled. "That you do, my love." He looked at her.

"What?"

"Emma, don't get mad okay?"

"I hate when you start with that." She muttered.

"Sorry. But, how was Rome?"

"How would I get- oh." She said. "It was nice, I mean, it's not like I met anybody."

He groaned into her hair.

"James, I love you, I don't want anyone else."

James sighed. "Em, I'm about to do something I'm not supposed to."

"James, when do you ever do what you're supposed to?" She asked.

He stood her up. "Em, I love you. Very much, and you know that." He said.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

He got down on one knee, pulling out the little box.

"I know we're too young, but I want you to know that it's you I want. I love you and I want to be with you forever."

She stood, wide eyed and her mouth agape.

"Not the answer I was hoping for, Em." He muttered.

"I-I- of course, YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He grinned and put the ring on her finger.

He kissed her and spun her around.

"Oh my god, I Love you!" She said.

"I love you, too, Emma." He said.

They all went to play Quidditch later. Emma did a spell to make sure her ring didn't fall off. She played Seeker first against Harry.

"I play winner." Al said.

"Bring it on." Emma said. Harry gave his son a 'do I really have to do this?' look. James just shrugged.

"She's a big girl, she can handle it." Emma threw him a grin over her shoulder.

The teams were James as captain, James, Al, and Scor as chasers, Roxy and Freddy as beaters, Hugo as Keeper, and Emma as their seeker. Harry was the other captain with Lily, Ginny, and Sirius as chasers, Fred and George as beaters, Ron as Keeper, and Harry their seeker.

They played a hard game, but Harry finally caught the snitch.

"It's this Damned broom." Emma ranted.

"It's ok, love. Not many people can beat Harry Potter." James said.

Emma huffed. "Your turn Al."

After a long time in the game, Rose finally yelled: "He's seen the snitch! Wait, is that Harry or Albus?" She said. "I can't tell! They look too much alike!"

"And he has it! Now all we need is to know who it is!" Albus landed in front of her, the snitch buzzing in his hand.

"What do you think, Rosie?" He asked.

"I think that was very good!" Hermione said.

"Thanks Aunt 'Mione." He said, grinning.

"My turn?" Scorpius asked. Harry tried very hard to take Scor's place, but he wasn't very good. Finally, Al caught the snitch again.

"Well, never put Emma and Uncle Harry as chasers on one team." Freddy said.

"Watch it, Weasel." Emma warned.

He yelped, and suddenly there was a cat chasing a weasel.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

They both stopped and changed back, bowing their heads in shame.

"Sorry Ginny." Both said.

"Whipped, my goodness!"

They all went to their rooms to change. All the girls rushed to shower, making sure Lily was last.

"Sorry, Luna, you'll understand when your older." Emma said, jumping in front of her, closing the bathroom door.

Lily huffed, angry that her family was being so rude. They had all gone downstairs. She went down, ready to yell, when everyone jumped out: "SURPRISE!" She gasped.

"Happy birthday, Lil." Teddy said, hugging her.

"Welcome to being older!" Emma said, hugging her. She laughed. Mrs. Weasley had made a cake bigger than Lily.

"Wow, Grandmum. That is a lot of cake."

Mrs. Weasley only smiled and had her blow out the candles.

They all ate too much cake, and the kids passed out.

Harry carried Lily to her bed, Ginny close behind. "Night, Gin." He said.

She nodded. "Night." She sat on her future daughter's bed. "Thanks for giving me hope." She whispered, kissing Lily's head.


	6. We're found! Sort of

Sofie: Hey! Look! It's J.K Rowling!

Emma: Hi!

Sofie: Can you give me Harry Potter?

J.K: Did that work when you asked Steph for Twilight?

_Sofie looks away sadly. _Sofie: No, but I always try.

J. K: How about this: I give you rights to write this story, as long as you say you don't own Harry Potter.

Sofie: Ok! I don't own Harry Potter!

Emma: Um, you could already do that.

Sofie: Oh, right! Well, thanks anyways Ms. Rowling

J.K: You're welcome

How did we get Here?

Chapter 7-

We're found! Sort of

Emma was looking in her compact mirror, when suddenly it got very hot.

"Ow!" She yelped, but recovered quickly.

"Mr. Potter!" She gasped.

"Emma!" Harry said in a warning tone.

"Sorry! Harry!"

"Dad?" James asked. Future Harry's face was in the small mirror. James enlarged it.

"Emma, James! Thank God!" Harry sounded worn out. "We tried all the mirrors, but Emma was the only one who had hers. Where are you?"

"The year 1996." James said.

"Ugh, James, were you digging in my office?"

"I'm sorry!"

"We'll talk about this later. For now, how are you?"

"Look!" Emma squealed showing off her hand. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the ring.

"Whoa! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday." James said.

"That's great! Congrats!"

"Is that Dad?" Lily asked, running in, everyone else following.

"It's Dad?" Teddy, Al, and Lily crowded around James and Emma.

"Lily Flower!" Harry said, relief coating his face. "Teddy, Al. Thank God you are all ok!"

"Hey Dad." The boys said.

"Daddy! Are you going to get us home soon?" Lily said.

"As we can, baby girl." He said. "What's going on right now?"

"We're just at Grimmauld Place. The Order meetings are going. Not much else."

"Not much happens over the summer after the Dementors attack." Harry said. "You all should be safe for now. But we need to get you home, before you mess anything up."

"They've told them everything, Harry." Emma said.

He sighed, and but his fingers to his temples.

"Wow. Harry, you get _old_." Ron said.

Ginny and Hermione hit him and past Harry glared.

"Yes Ron, this is what happens when you have four children." Future Harry said, smirking.

"Hey!" The four said.

"Add in all the Weasley kids and all their friends, who are always at our houses, you and I are pretty worn out." He said.

"Do I look as old as you?" Ron asked, paling.

"Older, I'm afraid." A very worried, tired and worn out Ron said, standing behind Harry.

"Daddy!" Rose and Hugo cried, running to crowd around them too.

"Hey guys." He said, smiling softly. Hermione looked at Future Ron, then her own Ron. "I am not as hopeless as you thought, love." Future Ron said, smiling. Hermione flushed.

"Did you reach them?" A voice said.

"Yes, love, we found them." Harry said. Ginny snatched the mirror from the boys.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE PUT YOUR FATHER AND I THROUGH?" She yelled.

"Mum, Mum!" James said.

"Ginny!" Emma held up her hand.

Hermione jumped in, ready to yell at the kids, but seeing the ring, she and Ginny screamed.

"I don't believe it!" Ginny cried.

"When did that happen?" Hermione asked.

"Yesterday." Emma and James said at the same time.

"I can't believe James-, wow!" Ginny said.

"We'll talk this later, right now we need to focus on getting you back." Harry said. "I'll talk to Kingsley, get another time turner." Harry said. "Stay safe until we can get there. Here, give the mirror to your Grandmum."

"Ok, bye Dad, Bye Mum." All the kids said to their parents. "Bye guys." Emma said.

James gave Mrs. Weasley the mirror. "Harry?" She gasped.

"Yes Mum, it's me." He said, smiling. "I hope the children aren't causing too much trouble."

"Not at all. They are quite wonderful children."

"Well, don't let the twins get bored and don't Emma, James, Lily and the Twins be alone together. That usually means trouble."

"Relax Harry, I've raised the twins, remember?" She said.

"Yes, yes. I know, but I worry about them. Those five especially are very good at getting themselves in trouble. And trouble usually means someone gets hurt."

"They will be fine. We're keeping an eye on them."

"Please do. All of them. If anything happens to any of them-." He cut off in a shudder.

"It's all right Harry, we've got them here."

"Yes of course. I know you do, Molly." He smiled. "Oh, and don't leave them alone with Sirius. I can't risk them getting ideas."

Sirius came up behind her. "I resent that, Harry."

"Of course you do, Padfoot, of course you do." Harry laughed. "All right, goodbye. Thank you, Molly."

"Anytime." She said. Suddenly she was looking at her own reflection.

"Alright thank you. May I have that back now?" Emma said, kindly.

"Of course." She handed it to her.

Emma went back to pretending to be fixing her hair, when really she was looking at James behind her. He had an air of confidence that wasn't normally there, unless he had accomplished something big. He wouldn't stop grinning, and he kept looking over at her, or rather her hand. She had made him very happy saying yes, and he had made her very happy by asking. She liked going into the school year with that ring on her hand, show every girl in the James Potter Fan Club that he was hers, officially and completely.

**The Year 2022**

Harry went to the ministry to talk to Kingsley.

"What is it Harry?" The minister asked.

"My son took a time turner from my study. I'm afraid it took them into the past. Our past. Like, 26 years into the past."

"Oh My." Kingsley said. "That boy of yours is as good as you were about finding trouble." He laughed.

"Yes well, we don't want anything ruined, or _anyone_ hurt."

"Of course. Well, getting a time turner is almost impossible these days. It's like they disappeared." He said. "But I have one, luckily. Only one in the Ministry." He said, smiling.

"Perfect. Thank you."

Harry went home. "I got it!"

"I'm coming with you." Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Vicky said.

"Oh alright, come." Harry said, sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Just in case." Harry said, as he conjured ropes to connect them.

As they were disappearing, Vic felt something grab onto her leg. She conjured ropes quickly, knowing it was too late to shake her off.


	7. Family Reunion

James: Well, Em, how do you like being owned by Sofie?

Emma: Err, I don't know. I'm more focused on the fact that I'm a fictional character.

Teddy: Don't worry, most fictional characters are based on reality. Sofie probably based you off herself.

Emma: Hmm, then what was Voldemort based off? Since, J. K owns him, what did she base him off?

Teddy: I don't know…

How did we get Here?

Chapter 8-

Family Reunion

'I am so dead.' Vicky thought as they landed in 1996. She picked up her daughter and followed her aunts and uncles inside.

"Dad! Mum!" Teddy, Lily, James, Al, Rose and Hugo ran to their parents. Lucy, Molly, the twins, Emma and Scorpius held back until the families called them into the hugs.

"Vic! Gaby!" Teddy said, seeing them. He ran and hugged them.

"Daddy!" Gabby held her arms out to her dad.

"Hello my precious girl." He said, squeezing her tight.

"Daddy, I knew Grandpa would find you!" Gabby said.

Future Harry smiled. "And I did, didn't I baby girl?"

Gabby giggled as he tickled her. Past Ginny smiled. Harry was really good with kids.

"He'll be yours soon." Future Ginny whispered in her ear.

She looked startled, but her future self just winked at her.

"Ugh, I haven't seen this place like this in forever." Future Ginny complained.

Future Harry rolled his eyes.

"Auntie Rose!" Gabby cried. "Auntie Emma!" Both girls smiled and Rose took her. All the girls crowded around her.

Teddy pulled Harry aside. "Dad, why did you let them come?"

"You know Vic wouldn't let me leave her, and I didn't know Gabby was coming." He said.

Teddy sighed. "That girl is more stubborn than her mother."

Gabby looked at her dad and her hair turned pink.

"Ha! Is my girl happy?" Teddy asked, picking her up.

"Her hair's been blue lately." Vicky whispered.

"Did you miss daddy?"

She nodded, and her pink hair and eyes flashed ocean blue.

"Wow! She's one too?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, for now her eyes and hair only change with her moods, pink means happy, ocean blue means sad, fire-red means angry, purple means excited, yellow means cheerful, and white when she's playing innocent." Vicky said.

"Wow." Tonks looked at her granddaughter. "What color does she usually keep it?"

"Sapphire blue. She likes that color a lot." Vic said.

Teddy changed his eyes and hair and Gabby copied him, her hair going back to that glittering blue.

She looked over to Tonks, whose eyes were a different shade of blue.

"Daddy, who's that?" She asked.

"That's your Grandmum."

"No she's not, that's Grandmummy." She pointed to future Ginny.

"That's my real mum. Grandmum Ginny isn't really my mum, remember?" Teddy said.

Gabby looked too confused, her hair turning three different colors.

"Poor thing!" Tonks said.

"This is Grandmum Tonks, remember the picture of her and Grandpa Remus?"

Her hair turned a light yellow, almost white.

"We're still not sure what that means." Vicky said.

"Aw, Vic, it only means somethings clicked." Teddy said.

"Or she's bored." Remus laughed.

"That too." Teddy grinned.

"Come here, cutie." Tonks said.

Teddy handed her to his mum.

Tonks looked like she was in heaven.

"Oh man." Harry muttered.

"What?" Everyone cried.

"The dang thing broke when we were coming here. Were stuck." Harry groaned.

"Well, we can just call home, we left the mirror with Percy and George for a reason, right?" Ron asked.

"This was the only time turner in the ministry, it could take them weeks to find another one." Harry said.

"Not good." Ron muttered.

Emma gave him her mirror and he went to call Percy. The twins, Molly and Lucy followed so they could talk to their dads.

"Well, let's get rooms rearranged." Mrs. Weasley said.

Future Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in one room, and Teddy, Vicky and Gabby in another.

Gabby woke up early and did what she always did when she spent the night at her grandparents house. She got up and went downstairs.

"Grandmum?" She said, softly. Past Ginny jumped and turned around.

"That is going to get some getting used to." She muttered, but smiled. "How'd you know it was me and not Lily?"

"Your hair is longer than Lily's." Gabby said.

"You are so smart, aren't you?" Ginny said, picking her up.

Her hair turned from a light grey to a bubblegum pink.

"And pretty, too. You got your mummy's Veela in you, didn't you?"

Gabby burst into a fit of giggles and Ginny couldn't help but giggle too.

"Dear God, I didn't know it was possible." Ginny heard a voice say.

Past Harry stood in the doorway.

"Ginny Weasley can giggle." He said.

"Oh shut up, Harry." Gabby's eyes widened. She'd never heard her grandmother talk like that, especially to her grandfather.

"What did I say?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and I don't talk like that in front of the kids." Future Ginny said, coming in. "James got too good at repeating us. We were afraid he'd repeat the wrong word and it would not look good." She said, taking Gabby from her past self.

"Oh, sorry." Ginny flushed.

"It's ok." Harry watched Future Ginny play with the little girl.

Ginny smiled at him and he flushed. "Come on, Gabby-Babby. Let's go get sone breakfast."

"Hi Ginny's, hello Harry." Emma said coming in.

"Hello, Emma." Future Ginny eyed her hand.

"Pretty isn't it?" Emma giggled.

"And not big and flashy." Ginny said.

"I hate big and flashy." Both Ginny's say.

"But your ring is so pretty, Mrs. P." Emma said.

"I made Harry order me a new one, but by the time we got it, I was already in love with this one." She grinned. "Everyone knew Harry had given it to me. It was bright and obvious. Girls didn't dare talk about Harry when I was around."

Past Ginny smirked and Harry looked embarrassed.

Emma looked at her wide eyed. Should she have been so adamant about hating big and flashy jewelry? Would girls notice this beautiful yet small ring?

"Of course, I wasn't around Harry, so I needed that." Ginny said, reminding Emma she'd be able to push girls away until they got married since they'd be together all year.

"Err, Mrs. Potter?" Ginny looked up from where she was strapping Gabby into the high chair she'd conjured up moments ago.

"Will, you, err, be, err-."

"Your Maid-Of-Honor?" She asked, smiling. "Of course."

"Thank you."

"And, since we'll be planning your wedding to my son, I forbid you to ever call me Mrs. Potter again." Emma grinned.

"Um, who was your, err, my maid of honor?" Past Ginny asked. Both girls looked at her.

"Hermione." They both said as if it was obvious.

"Oh. How'd mum take to that?"

"She helps, but Hermione controls her. The wedding was small, actually. Emma, you want small, right?"

"As small as you can get marring into the Weasley family."

"Yes, but not many other friends, only the family, and yours of course."

The two began scheming. When James came down, he stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the two.

"What's going on?"

"Grandmummy and Auntie Emma are talking about putting Auntie Emma in s pretty dress!" Gabby giggled over a big plate of pancakes.

"They are, are they?" James said.

Emma smiled at him. James kissed her cheek and whispered, "Good morning, love."

Future Harry came down and greeted his wife the same exact way. He gave his past self a smile.

"Good morning, everyone." He smiled and hugged Gabby. "Good morning, princess."

"There you are!" Vicky and Teddy came in seeing their daughter.

"Hi mummy! Hi daddy! Auntie Em and Grandmummy are talking about putting Auntie Emma in pretty dress!"

"What?" Vicky cried. Emma held up her hand. "James did it?" She squealed.

"Why are we squealing?" Arthur Weasley came in.

"Hey, dad/Grandpa/Mr. Weasley." Everyone said. (Only Harry called him Mr. Weasley. Emma had called him Grandpa since she was twelve.)

"Emma and James are engaged." Future Harry said.

"Oh! How lovely!" He paused. "Aren't they a little young?"

"They aren't any older than I was." Future Ginny said.

"Really?" He eyed both Harry's.

"I ask you first." Future Harry said.

Past Ginny doesn't look happy, and future Ginny rolls her eyes.

"I am not property!" Past Ginny argues.

"It's not that you are, love. It's that I wanted to make sure I wasn't doing something that would make your family hate me. I asked Ron, too."

Past Ginny blushes and past Harry nods as if it makes sense.

"I'm sure James did the same, if I've raised him right."

Emma turned to look at James, who is rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes I did. But I was supposed to wait until you turned 17." He said.

"Oh, James." Future Ginny said, looking disappointed.

"He said 'I'd prefer if you wait until she's seventeen, or at least until we get back from Holiday.' And she's back from holiday." James said.

Future Harry only chuckled, past Harry smiled, both Ginny's rolled their eyes, Emma grinned and Arthur, Teddy, and Vicky smiled.

"Mum, do you think I could get some of those pancakes?" James asked.

"Yes, and while you're at it, get some for Emma and I as well." Emma gave him a 'just go with it.' look.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"More!" Gabby said.

"More?" James repeated, picking her up.

"Yes!" She giggled. He blew raspberries into her stomach.

Emma smiled, joining in playing with them.

Future Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway watching them. They were reminded them of Harry, Ginny, and Teddy when they were that age. They looked at each other and shared a secret smile.

"You two aren't going to start snogging are you?" A voice came from behind them.

Past Ron stood on the steps.

The two looked at each other. "Well, we are married." Future Ron said smirking.

Past Ron looked at his future Ron like he'd gone mad.

"And how exactly does that happen?" past Hermione asked, coming down the stairs.

The could looked at each other and smirked.

"We first kiss in the Room of Requirement during the War. Poor Harry was yelling at us." Hermione said.

Future Ron shrugged. "I didn't know if I was going to die or not, I didn't want it to end." He said.

Past Ron and Hermione were both redder than Ron's hair.

"You blush now." Future Hermione said.

They went into the kitchen.


	8. The Monster in the Closet

Sofie: Gabby do you want to do the honors?

Gabby: Sofie only owns Me, Emma and the plot. If you recognize it, it isn't hers! Thank you!

Sofie: Good! And you look so cute with that hair color, err, what does that color mean exactly?

_Gabby gives her a wicked smile. _

Sofie: _Gulp_ What-

Teddy: Get to the story already, guys!

How did we get Here?

Chapter 9-

The Monster in the Closet

Mrs. Weasley had them cleaning all weekend. Now that there were more adults, they could split up.

Future Harry was in a room with James, Emma, Al, Teddy, and his past self.

"Emma, could you start cleaning that drawer, for me?" Future Harry asked.

"Why does it have to be me? Who knows what's in there!" She complained. He gave her a look. "I mean, right away." She huffed, walking over to it. She flung the drawer open and was thrown back.

"Emma!" James yelled, but before he could run to her, there was suddenly a loud scream as the boggart turned into James. He lay on the ground, bleeding and screaming.

Emma fumbled for her wand. "Ri-Ri-Ri-Ri-." She cut off as it got louder, and then turned to baby Gabby, as bloody and loud as the James. Emma chocked and cried out. The fake Gabby let out a more tortured scream.

Past Harry jumped in front of it before his future self could. The boggart turned into a dementor.

"Ridiculas!" He yelled. The dementor turned into a rabbit in a dress.

Everyone turned to Emma, who was staring at the floor, gasping for breath.

"Emma, love?" James whispered, stepping closer to her. He knelt down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She fell against him, crying.

Everyone rushed in.

"What happened?" Vicky, who was holding Gabby, asked.

"Come here, baby girl." Teddy whispered, taking Gabby. He walked her over to Emma.

"Daddy? What's wrong with Auntie Emma?"

"She's sad. Can you give her a hug to make her happy?" He set her down next to the couple.

James let go of Emma, and Gabby climbed into her lap. "What's wrong, Auntie Emma?" She asked, hugging her.

"Nothing, sweetie." She whispered, hugging her tight.

James hugged them both.

"Lily." Emma whispered. Lily knelt down next to her.

"Yes?"

"It was going to turn into Lily next." Emma whispered.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here."

"I should get her to bed." James whispered.

Everyone nodded. "Thank you." Emma said, so softly that past Harry was the only one who heard it.

He just gave her the smallest of smiles.

James led her to her bedroom.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave, please?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, my love." He whispered.

They fell asleep. No one bothered them, no one moved them. When James woke up, Emma was curled against his chest.

He just watched her, listening to her breathe.

She stirred softly, waking up.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"I slept great." She smiled.

He smiled back. He wouldn't mention yesterday, and he would make sure no one else did either.

"James?" She said, a quiver in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for staying with me." She said.

"Of course."

There was a knock at the door.

They got up and Emma went to get dressed.

Future Ginny stepped in with a tray of food.

"Hey, mum."

"How is she?"

"Fine, just don't mention yesterday, ok?"

She nodded and left the tray on the bed.

Gabby came in after she left, her hair long, wild and hot pink. Looking into hot pink eyes should have been a strange sight, but James was used to it.

"Hey G-bear." He said. Her eyes flashed.

"Aw, Gabey-Baby, you know I mean that nicely."

Her eyes went back to hot pink.

"Hey, Gabby Babby!" Emma came back in.

"Hi Auntie Emma!" She changed her eyes to be Emma's green color and her hair to look just like Emma's, but they switched quickly back to pink, then red because she got angry.

"It's ok, Baby. I know it's hard." There was another knock.

Tonks came in. "Hi. Teddy said she'd be in here."

"This is her room in our time." James said.

"She lives here?"

"Nah, but everyone has a room at the Potter house." Emma said. "Mine's red and green."

"Mine is Red and Gold!" James said.

"Mine's pink." Gabby said cheerfully, her hair turning a bright yellow.

"Pink? How cool!" Tonks said. Emma held Gabby against her chest, and Gabby was unconsciously scooting back against her. Gabby wasn't good with strangers.

Tonks watched Gabby whisper into Emma's ear, Gabby's hair turning a blue green.

"Gabby, what are you up to?" Future Harry asked, coming in.

"Nothing, grandpa." She said.

"Oh no. I know that color and that look. Your uncle James made that look and your daddy had that color when they were going to do something bad."

"Nothing bad. Nothing bad." She sang.

"Aunt Emma will tell me." Harry said.

"Nu-huh!" Gabby cried, looking at her wide eyed.

Emma shook her head. "I'll never tell."

James whispered something in Emma's ear. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "You wouldn't?" She gasped.

He nodded, a wicked grin on his face.

"She wanted me to teach her how to prank someone without getting caught."

"Auntie Emmy!" Gabby gasped.

"Sorry kid, he got me."

"Uncle James!" She yelled, her hair turning red.

"Uh-oh!" He ran away from the two girls.

"No running in the house!" Harry called.

Past Harry jumped out of the way of the three kids.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks greeted him.

"Hey Tonks, err, Harry?"

Future Harry smirked. "Yes?"

"Your Ginny is looking for you. And she looks like she's on a rage."

Future Harry thanked him, then ran out.

"Hey Tonks, err, are you ok?" Tonks hair was a mousy brown.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm ok." She said. "How do you feel about having kids?" She asked.

"Err, I think it's kinda nice really. They're great kids, Ginny and I must be good parents."

"How about grand kids?"

"Err, I'm not really sure, I like Emma, though." He said. "And you?"

"I don't know, I don't even know Teddy, I don't know what he was like as a kid. And he has his own kid? My son has more parenting skills than I ever will."

"Tonks, I'm sure you were a great parent." Harry didn't know what to say.

"But he doesn't even know me. He was just born when I die. Ginny's his mum, not me."

"That's not true." Teddy said, coming in.

"Ginny is a mom to me, but she'll never replace you. I don't know you, but I know you were a great person and love me, plus everything I've learned since we got here."

She smiled at him and her hair turned to a pale purple, her eyes a cool green.

Later that night all the Weasley's, the future generation, Harry and Hermione were in the living room.

Gabby lay against Emma, as Emma twisted her hair between her fingers and murmured softly to her. James sat next to them on the couch, whispering things every so often. Tonks sat watching them.

Scorpius and Rose sat in a chair, him stroking her hair. Future Harry and Ginny lay curled in front of the fire with their son and daughter. Future Ron and Hermione were cuddling in a chair, Hugo laying against his parents legs, his mother stroking his hair, Teddy and Vic were asleep sitting against the wall, the two sets of twins were playing exploding snap with Sirius, quietly, Mrs. Weasley, Molly, and Lucy were reading a book in the corner. Bill was writing something, past Ginny and Hermione were whispering and past Harry and Ron were watching them. Mr. Weasley and Remus stood in the doorway, watching the whole scene.

"There's something very relaxing about holding Gabby." Emma thought. "I can't wait to have kids."

"Wow, I love how Emma is so good with Gab, I can't wait to marry her and have our own kids together." James thought.

"Wow, look at you two." Past Hermione whispered to her Ginny, pointing to the small family in front of the fire.

"I know! I never knew Harry was so good with kids!"

"And Ron? I mean, who would have guessed he could actually handle kids?"

Hermione giggled. Ginny nodded.

"She picks me." Ron was thinking. "The girl I love actually loves me back."

"Ginny is really pretty." Harry thought. "I never noticed before, but she's got those big brown eyes that light up when she smiles that beautiful smile of hers. And her hair is really pretty, too. Plus she's smart, and can certainly give him a run for his money in a duel." He thought. "Do I like her?" Harry's eyes flashed to Ron. "How am I not dead? Ron is so protective of her. I must really love her to be willing to risk my life for her."

Remus was thinking, "Tonks? I can't believe I risk her life. And the possibility that Teddy could've been like me?"

Lily had fallen asleep in her father's arms. "Oh, Lily-flower. What would I have done if something had happened to any of you?" Future Harry thought, pulling her closer.

"I love my family." Future Ginny thought, hugging her son closer.

"I love you." Future Ron whispered into his wife's ear.

"Hmm, I love you, too." She whispered back, cuddling closer. Hugo, who had fallen asleep, stirred when his mother's hand left his head. Ron smiled, and pulled him into their laps.

"Awwwww!" Past Ginny and Hermione said.

"What are you guys awing about?" Past Ron asked. Him and past Harry got closer.

"Look at those three." Ginny said, pointing to James, Emma and Gabby.

"This must be a really great future if all the guys are so good with kids." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Ginny watched her future family dreamily.

"Hello, earth to Ginny." Past Harry said.

"Huh?" She blushed and looked back at him.

"So, err, how do you think it happened?"

"What?" Ginny stared at him.

"How do we get together I mean." Harry flushed.

"Um, Hermione told me there was something during your sixth year."

"That's next year." Harry said, eyes widening.

"Good to know you can count." Ginny teased.

Harry flushed. "Well, yeah, I'm not totally clueless." He muttered.

"Only when it comes to girls." Both girls giggled.

Both boys stared at them. Ginny and Hermione didn't giggle. It just wasn't natural. The girls just sighed.


	9. Percy gives bad news

Harry: I'm Harry Potter and my story is owned by J. K Rowling, as are my friend, family, and anything else. Sofie, you are a fifteen year old girl with a beautiful imagination, but you aren't a professional yet, and you're not J.K Rowling. _Sofie looks sad._ But, you do own Emma, Gabby, and this story!

Sofie: _Brightens up_. Ok!

How did we get Here?

Chapter 10-

Percy gives bad news

Emma was awaken by a loud ringing. She knew that noise. When you didn't answer the mirror after a period of time, it rang, like a muggle telephone. This had been her idea, after James had somehow lost the mirror and couldn't answer when she called.

"Hold on, hold on." Past Ginny was glaring around the room, her wand out, ready to hex the thing that woke her.

Emma answered. "Emma!"

"Hey, Uncle Perce."

She could relate to Percy, she knew what it was like to be too smart for your own good. Though, the Weasley's all told her she was more like Hermione than Percy.

"Hello, Emma. How are you?"

"Tired, and between us, a little scared." She was ok with saying it, since Ginny had gone back to sleep.

"I know, we're working on it. I was hoping to talk to the girls?"

"Sure." She took the mirror to Molly and Lucy.

Admitting she was scared was scarier than anything else to Emilia Jacobs. Emma was anything but a coward, everyone who knew her knew that. But the idea of one of the people she loved were in danger? That terrified her. Especially James and Baby Gabby.

James was her world, and Gabby was her Goddaughter. They were the two most important people to her, and she would jump in front of a bullet for anyone she loved.

Ginny once told her she reminded her of Harry. Noble, loyal, brave, kind, tries so hard to be the best you can be, even if it's never good enough. James always said it was why he was in love with her. He also added that it didn't hurt that she was the prettiest, smartest girl in Gryffindor, which didn't say much. Gryffindor girls were pretty, not bright.

Rose also woke early, and was listening in on Emma's conversation with Percy.

"Poor Emma." She whispered.

But she had to admit she was terrified as well.

She was no Gryffindor. She wasn't brave, and she would happily run from danger, or hide behind books. She wouldn't be the one ready to fight. She had her mother's brain, but not her bravery. She wouldn't have gone on a mission like her parents had.

She sighed, thinking of her two best friends. Albus was just like his mother. Quiet until you know him, he could hex you faster than you could say 'Oh $%*+.' And he was a genius behind all of that. He was brave and cunning, just like his parents.

Scorpius may be smart and more willing to read than duel, but he was just a strong as he was smart. He was devious, which, along with his looks, was the only thing he had in common with his father. He had the mind of a kind Slytherin, and a smart Gryffindor. He was loyal, and noble. He was almost perfect, and on the outside, he was. He was gorgeous. His blond hair was darker than his father's, and he had his mother's baby blue eyes.

She had gotten her mother's bushy hair, with her father's red color, and her grandmother's brown eyes. But bushy red hair was not flattering, and her eyes lacked the mischievous glint her aunt had, which made her eyes shine.

"Rosie?" Her 15 year old mother was sitting up in bed.

Rose wiped away the tears she hadn't realized were falling.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She lied.

"I do hope you didn't inherit your father's sense of worth. He never thinks he's good enough."

"Why would you think I'd gotten that?" She spat.

"Well, you sure got his temper, didn't you?"

Rose turned red with anger.

"I did not!"

"Shh! You'll wake up your cousins." She nodded for her to follow.

"Now, tell me why you were crying."

"Well, you don't change much, do you?"

Hermione grinned. "I'm guessing not." She laughed. "Now tell me, before I go get future me."

That wasn't much of a threat; Rose was in an 'I want my mummy' mood.

"Oh! Should I go get her? You look ready to burst!" Hermione looked at her, eyes wide.

"No, you'll do." Rose whispered. She laid her head in her mothers' lap and cried.

At the same time, Emma had gone into the boys' room.

She crawled into bed with James. She lay, curled against him, crying into his chest.

He just held her close and stayed quiet.

"We have bad news." Future Harry said the next morning after breakfast.

Emma, who was lying on the floor where she and James were playing with Gabby, sat up and looked at Harry.

"Let me guess? No time turners?"

"And worse." He said.

"How can it get worse?" James asked, propping up on his elbows.

"Once they find the time turner, they have to get permission from the Head of the Department of Mysteries." Future Ginny and Hermione shuddered at the word, and Ron rubbed his arms subconsciously.

"Why?" Albus thundered. "Why in the HELL do we need to get permission from him?" He shouted.

Everyone stared at him. Albus had been so calm since they got there, and he usually was.

"Albus-." Future Harry said calmly.

"Why Dad? Why?" Albus asked angrily.

"Albus!" Future Harry barked. Albus stopped eyes wide. Harry put his hands in his son's shoulders. "Relax." He whispered.

"I want to go HOME, dad." Albus didn't bother to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I know, Al. I know. But we have to stay calm." He hugged him.

Once they pulled apart, all the girls swarmed Al, hugging him and telling him it would be ok.

"Is that all it takes?" Past Ron muttered.

Then there was a loud noise in the corner. Rose had started out of nowhere.

Everyone froze and looked at her. Scorpius got closer, but it only made her cry harder.

"Oh, baby! What is it?" Future Ron and Hermione ran to their daughter.

"I-I'm SCARED!" Rose wailed.

Suddenly Emma and Lily started wailing too, causing Gabby to start scream-crying.

Ginny and Vic ran to their daughters.

Soon all the kids were crying, even Freddy, Scor, James, though they hid it better than the girls.

"I'm just, SO SCARED!" Emma screamed.

"Don't cry, please don't cry."

"Alright, enough." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"You eight, do you doubt your parents?"

"No." Rose hiccupped.

"Then why are you so upset? You'll get home soon."

"But, but-." Emma was still crying. "I don't want anybody to get hurt!"

"They won't." Past Harry said firmly.

His future self nodded.

Future Ginny hugged her tightly. "It's ok, Emma. We'll make sure you get home, safe and sound."

"Why wouldn't we?" Future Hermione asked.

"Yeah, James would be all pouty." Albus teased. "Come to think of it, I think I would be too." He hugged her.

"Thanks Al." Emma whispered.

"Any time, sis." He muttered into her hair.

James pulled her against him. She didn't fight, just fell against him.

James made a hissing noise at his father and he responded back in the same voice.

"Alright, stop it!" Future Ginny said. "Speak bloody English!"

Past Harry looked mortified. "You actually like speaking like that?"

"Well, yeah, it's like when Fleur speaks to Vicky in French. It's just a faster way to talk." Lily said.

"You can too?"

"All three of them can, I bloody hate it!" Future Ginny complained.

"Well, I expect I would!" Past Ginny thundered. "I hate not knowing what people are saying, it's very annoying.

"Yes, Lily was quite good at getting away with saying naughty words in Parseltounge." James smirked.

Lily gasped and glared at him. Her mother looked at her. "Really?" She tried to sound angry, but was not to laugh.

Future Harry was smirking. "I thought we'd get away with it forever, Tiger Lily."

"You knew?" Future Ginny stared at them.

"Well, I did understand her, didn't I? How would I _not_ know?"

He laughed.

Molly Weasley watched her daughter and her future husband.** (*Future Ginny and Harry*)**. They remaindered her of when she and Arthur were younger. They were so cute together. And such a lovely little family. She also noticed future Ron and Hermione and their family. The two families looked so happy and warm. And Emma and Scorpius looked content, liked they belonged.

It reminded her of her Harry and Hermione, the way they were already Weasley's and they weren't even married in yet.

"Mum, are you alright?" Past Ginny asked, her eyes not leaving her future family.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine." She said. "And it doesn't matter how I am now. I will be fine for the rest of my life."


	10. Confession

Sofie: I'm sorry for this chapter, you can cry if you want.

Remus: I have Chocolate! But, I don't like to share it. _Sofie looks at him with wide, tearful eyes. _Well, ok, only with you. And only if you say it with no fighting.

Sofie: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters. I do own Emma, Gabby and this plot. Enjoy. Now, gimme!

How did we get Here?

Chapter 12

Confession

"Harry?" Sirius asked **Harry**.

"What's up, Siri?"

"We're having our meeting tonight, would you lot like to join us?"

"Sure."

"Can we come?" James asked.

"No." **Harry** said.

"But we're 17!" He said.

"Tried that mate." George said.

"Didn't work." Fred said.

"What about us?" Vicky pointed to herself and Teddy.

"Come." **Harry** sighed.

"That's not fair!" James complained.

"Yeah, well are older and we are more responsible." Vic said.

"Ugh!" James hit the table.

Scorpius jumped, flying backwards. He made a startled noise, his face screwing up in pain.

"Scorpius!" **Ron** said, walking slowly towards him. "It's ok, Scor."

Scorpius was shaking with fright.

"Scorpius, sweetie. It's ok." **Hermione** said, soothingly.

"Come on, Cory. Let's go upstairs. Give you time to calm down, ok, sweetie?" Rose whispered into his ear. He nodded. She led him upstairs.

"I-I-I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, Dad!" James spluttered.

"It's ok James. We know you didn't." Emma said, softly, stroking his arm.

"Emma's right. We know it wasn't on purpose, sweetheart." Ginny said.

"Is he ok?" Hugo asked nervously. "He isn't usually this jumpy."

"Of course he is, honey." Emma said. But Hugo knew, the second the words came out of her mouth, she didn't believe it. She had used her 'mother voice', and she never used that on him.

He looked at his mum. "Yes. He will be ok." **Ron** answered for her.

"He just gets nervous, you know that." **Harry** said.

"I was scared of loud noises as a kid." Harry said. "Loud usually meant angry, and angry was bad." He admitted.

"Why would you be afraid of people being angry?" Sirius asked.

"The Dursley's were mean when they were angry. They aren't as mean anymore. They actually feed me now when they lock me in my room." He said.

"They used to starve you?" Molly asked, already rushing to the kitchen to make more food.

"They hit you, Harry?" Sirius growled.

Remus was snarling. Teddy put his hands on his shoulder.

"Dad, stop!" He ordered. Remus relaxed under his touch. "There's nothing you can do." He told him, looking straight into his eyes.

"He's right. My childhood is over." **Harry** said.

"Not in this time." Sirius growled.

"Yes it is." Harry said.

"You are still a kid." Mrs. Weasley said, coming in.

"I've seen more than most of you." Harry said.

"Harry." Remus said.

"Really? How many of you have faced Voldemort, three times?" Harry just got angrier at the flinches. "I didn't think so." He yelled.

"Harry, shut it." **Ginny** said.

Harry's mouth clamped close. "How did you do that?" Ron asked.

**Ginny** shrugged. "You have to know how to yell at him without him getting angrier." She whispered.

Harry heard her and scowled, but stayed quite.

The next day, Rose and Scor were somewhere alone, as were James and Emma. Mrs. Weasley had the parents of the future, (minus Vicky and Teddy,) in the kitchen, asking questions about her other future grandchildren, the two sets of twins were scheming, Lucy and Molly were playing, Lily and Hugo were chatting with their parents, Vicky and Gabby were playing (or rather Padfoot the dog was letting Gabby ride him and Vicky was watching), Albus was reading, and Teddy was wondering the house.

"Teddy! Would you like to have a picnic with us?" Tonks asked.

"Ok, err, where?"

"Just upstairs." She said.

"Ok."

Tonks had laid out a blanket covered in food.

"Sorry about the, err, lameness of it all, but I figured it was a fun way for Remus and I to learn all about you."

"It sounds great." He smiled at his mother.

She sat down and gave the boys food.

"So, tell us more about you." She said.

"Um, what do you want to know?"

"What was school like for you?" Remus asked.

"Well…. I was prefect and head boy, and I was never very good at Quidditch but I was the top of all my classes."

"That's good!" Tonks said.

"Yeah."

They spent the whole night talking, until Gaby came in and sat on her dad's lap. "Story time, dada." She said.

"Say please." Vicky said.

"Peeaaase!" Gaby said.

"Ok, let's go." He smiled. "Good night."

**Soo sorry I took so long! And its super short,,,,, sorry!**


	11. Worship

Sorry about the mistakes, it's written on my phone...

Rose: Whoa! Sofie! Long time no see!  
>Emma: You look different!<br>Lily: Yeah! Your hair is shorter! And brown!  
>Sofie: Yup. I'm older, and more mature. So I am just going to say: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I'm sorry for taking so long!<p>

How did we get here?  
>Chapter 13<p>

Emma sat with her knees to her chest in one of the many 'living rooms' of Number 12. Her chin rest against her knees as she stared out the window, watching kids run around the street. Her red hair fell down her back like a waterfall, the red hair had her fitting in with the Weasley's the day she met them on the train.

Flashback:

The small red haired girl tugged her trunk onto the train.

"Let us help you with that." A boy, not much older than her but much taller smiled at her. His skin was a light chocolate color that made his smile even brighter.

Emma wasn't stupid. She had noticed this boy with his twin sister and the handsome boy with black hair earlier on the platform. Now only his sister stood by his side to help him carry her trunk. She glanced at the compartment a few meters away. She saw a glimpse of black hair jumping off the seat.

"Ladies first." The dark skinned boy smiled again as he motioned for the door.

"You should go first." Emma flashed her 'innocently being nice' smile that said she just wanted to thank him for taking her trunk.

He walked in and Emma saw the black haired boy flick something by the window. She rushed forward and fell against him.

"Oh!" They both gasped. A scream was heard as a pile of green goop hit a very pretty girl with silver blond hair outside the door.

"JAMES! I SWEAR YOU ARE DEAD!"She stormed off.

Emma looked at the boy she was currently lying against. "Nice try, James is it? But you need to position the bucket a bit to the left and not be so obvious."

James widened his eyes. "You noticed that?"

"You should be a marauder!" Roxy gasped.

The other boys nodded. "What's the Marauders?" She asked for the first and last time.  
>End flashback:<p>

Emma smiled at the memory. She had been able to see through James from before she had even known him. His antics were predictable, and that was where she came in. She could see the logic and make everything fit in correctly.

"Emma?" Past Harry sat down by her.

"Hi Harry." She hugged her legs tighter.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Um... Are you alright?"

Emma glanced over at him. James looked like him, but different in so many ways. The glint in his eyes that Emma was so in love with, the streaks of red in his hair, the brown of his eyes, the small dimples that only showed when he smiled so wide it looked as if they were tears in his cheeks, and the way James always had a ghost of a smile on his lips, a secret in his eyes and a plan in his head. Harry looked worn, angry and tired. Like years had been injected into him like a disease. He looked as old and wise as Dumbledore but as scared as she was.

"I think the question is 'are you'." She asked, pulling the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders tighter. She was taller and curvier than Ginny and Hermione so the clothes she had gotten from them were too tight and short. After she earned a wolf-whistle from the twins and a noticed how very distracted James was as they ate breakfast the morning before she had decided to take one of the twins T-shirts but was still stuck in only the shorts. Both left her freezing in the big and eerie house.

"Well, I'm angry." He muttered.

"You've learned you'll join the family you've always wanted someday and you're angry?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm angry because I don't know how to fix the deaths that happen. Especially Sirius, Remus and Fred. They don't deserve to die."

Emma touched the window and looked at a tree. "Harry, what happens to trees in the fall?"

"What?" Harry looked at her.

"What happens to trees in fall?" She repeated.

"The leaves change colors and die." He answered like he wasn't sure.

"Yes. The leaves die. And what happens in the spring?" She asked.

"New leaves grow in." Harry was still lost.

"And what would happen if the leaves never died and fell?" Emma asked.

"New ones would never grow in. Is that what you're saying? If they hadn't died you think I wouldn't have the family I have?" Harry asked.

Emma stared back out the window.

"Exactly. I mean, Voldemort never would have been defeated if it weren't for Lily dying. Sometimes people need to fall for others to become." Emma stared out the window.

"You sound like Voldemort." Harry snapped.

"Harry!" Sirius gasped as he walked up and heard them.

"It's true!" He snapped back.

Sirius looked at Emma. "He doesn't mean that."

Emma hadn't looked away from the window. "Yes he does. And he's right. I do sound like Voldemort." She looked at Harry. "Voldemort has a great mind. He is strong because he knows how to manipulate others to get what he wants. He knows that others need to be a boost to the top. He realizes some people are the key to him becoming the most powerful wizard of all time. It's why people are afraid of his name. When even your followers won't say your name, you must be terrifying. It gives him one more step to the top. He knows that people have to die to get to the end. Why do you think he is so against dying himself? He doesn't want someone else using him as a stepping stone." The two boys were staring at her like she had grown another head.

"Is she evil?" Sirius had his hand on his wand as Future Harry came in.

"Emma, go off and find James." He said.

Emma nodded and was off.

"She sounded like she understands Voldemort. Like she, like she - Worships him!" Harry spat.

"No. Emma looks at things logically. She's right. Voldemort does have a great mind and you do need to use others to raise yourself up. But-" he added seeing their faces. "He doesn't know that you needed to use people by having them lift you up because they care for you. Voldemort's own greatness will be his own downfall." Future Harry looked at them. "And I won't have you even thinking about cursing my daughter, Sirius, so put it away." He glanced at Sirius' wand.

Sirius glanced at his own wand and nodded an apology. "Come on Harry."

"What's his downfall? How do I do it?"

"You'll see in time." Harry told his younger self.

Sirius led him out of the room toward the dining room.

Future Harry walked into the hall to find Emma sitting in a dark corner.

"Hey Firebolt. What are you doing in the dark? I thought I told you to go find James." He smiled.

"You did." She shrugged.

"But since when does a Marauder listen to an adult." He chuckled. "So, what is it?"

"Well... I miss my parents. I just wonder if they're worried about me or if they think I'm just avoiding them for making me spend a summer away from James." She felt tears burn her eyes. "We got into a big fight at the beginning of the summer about it."

"Emma, I knew your parents would be worried so I told Percy to inform them there had been a crisis and we were taking care of you." Harry told her.

Emma stood up, the blanket still tight around her shoulders. "What if we can never get back?" Her lip trembled. "What if we die here?" She cried softly.

"Emma Jacobs! Would I ever let anything happen to you?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No..."

"No. You know why?"

She thought for a second. "James would be heartbroken?"

"I don't want to lose my oldest daughter." Harry smiled down at her. Emma's cheeks burned as she hugged him.

"Thanks Harry." She mumbled against his chest.

"Now, actually go down and get something to eat. We're cleaning out your room today. Should be interesting right?" He asked.

Emma frowned. "I-I don't want anything else to jump out at me..." She stuttered.

"I had Mad Eye check the wardrobes and everything else. Nothing is going to pop out at you." Harry promised. He gave her one last smile before leading her down to the dining room.

A few hours later:

Emma, James, Lily, the twins and Sirius were working in the room that would be Emma's in the future. Future Harry had stepped out to go talk to Percy on the mirror.

Kreacher was hissing and growling as if they couldn't see him. He had a knife in his hand only a few noticed.

"You little pest! Get out!" Sirius growled.

The elf threw the knife, clearly avoiding Sirius. "Mudbloods." He hissed.

"Don't do that again! Or say that!" Sirius yelled.

"Kreacher, you could hurt someone." Lily hissed.

"He already did." Emma's voice was soft, weak and chocked.

Everyone turned to her. The knife he had thrown was stuck in her stomach.

"Emma!" James and lily screamed as they rushed to her side.

"I'll kill you, you little rat!" Yelled, surprisingly, Fred.

His twin had to hold him back as the elf popped out.

"It's ok, I can heal it." Sirius gulped.

"No! It's poisoned! It's already in her bloodstream." Lily sobbed out. "DADDY!" She screamed.

Everyone in the house came running, gasping or screaming at the sight. Albus and Scorpius ran to Emma's side.

"No!" They both cried.

Emma was gasping and sobbing in James' lap.

"Baby, it's going to be ok. I promise. Don't cry baby, please." James gasped out the words in the most comforting manner possible. "Dad!" He choked out as his Harry ran to her side.

"Don't worry, Emma. I promised you right? Just stay calm ok?" Harry whispered to her, stroking her hair. "Molly!" He called.

Molly ran to him. "What can I do?"

"Help me stop the bleeding, the muggle way. Sirius, get a message to Dumbledore. Tell him we need Fawkes right away." Harry gave out orders calmly, as he was used to hectic situations. "James."

His son, who hadn't been able to hold back the tears, glanced at him. "Dad-" he choked.

"Stay calm. Keep her calm, can you do that?" He wiped away tears from his sons' cheeks gently. James nodded and began to whisper softly to Emma. "Al, Scor, Rose. Go get towels and blankets." The three nodded and rushed off.

Future Ginny had rushed to Harry's side by Emma. "What can I do, love?" She asked softly.

"Help me." His eyes flashed the fear he was hiding from his children. His worst fear: losing on of his kids might be coming true. He wasn't sure how he could be so calm.

"Everything is going to be fine." Future Ginny whispered so softly only her Harry heard. "She'll be fine." She swallowed to hold back the tears.

Molly covered the wound as Harry pulled out the knife.

"Dad!" Lily screamed.

Emma had stopped crying and her head was slumped against James' lap.

"No, Emmy." James gasped. "Em, look at me. Please, love. Look at me. Look at me!" He practically screamed.

"James! Stay calm!" his mom soothed.

Emma was barely breathing but she looked up at James. She moved her lips as if trying to talk.

"What is it, baby?" James asked gently.

She said something so soft he couldn't hear her. He leaned closer to her.

"I love you." Was all she managed.

"Don't go sappy on me now, Em." James managed to sound slightly cocky through the tears. "I know you love me. No reason to say it now." He looked into her fading green eyes and cracked. "Please don't leave me, Em. Please. I need you, baby." He whispered leaning so close that his tears fell against her pale cheeks.

Everyone in the room was crying and holding someone else. Rose and Lily gripped each other tightly as the sobbed and Future Hermione tried to soothe them. Past Ron was hugging Hermione, and Harry was hugging Ginny. Freddie and Roxy had gravitated towards the twins. Fred wrapped his arms around Roxy and George squeezed. Teddy had his wife and daughter clutched close to him. Hugo hugged his father closely and Future Ron was stroking his hair. Everyone else was holding on to someone.


	12. Drowning in tears

2 Sorry about the mistakes, it's written on my phone...

**James**: SOFIE! What are you doing? Why are you trying to kill Emma?  
><strong>Sofie<strong>: Sorry Jamsie, it's been so long, I figured I'd come back with a bang.  
><strong>Lily<strong>: JUST GET ON WITH IT AND SHOW US SHE'S OK!  
><strong>Sofie<strong>: Ok! I don't own HP!

How did we get here?  
>Chapter 14<p>

James stared into Emma's eyes as everyone else stared at them.

The door opened, showing Dumbledore and Fawkes. "Thank goodness." **Harry** breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my." Dumbledore said as he saw the dying Emma on the ground. "Fawkes, please."

The bird flew over to Emma's side and bowed his head over the wound. A few tear drops fell from his eyes onto the wound.

No one in the room was breathing until- Emma gasped and coughed as she sat up slightly. James hugged her to his chest as everyone cheered.

"Why is it always me?" Emma muttered before passing out into her fiancé's arms.

Hours later **Ginny (a/n _remember _Ginny is future and **Ginny** is 14 year old Ginny. As for the other adults) ** walked into the room they had Emma lying in. She sat on the bed and dabbed the wet washcloth across Emma's head.

"Mum..?" Emma muttered as she opened her eyes groggily.

**Ginny** smiled. "Sorry sweetie, it's only me."

Emma woke up fully and sat up against the headboard. "Close enough." She smiled.

**Ginny** didn't show how much that warmed her heart. She only smiled back and put the folded washcloth on Emma's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Like I just ran thousands of yards." Emma muttered. "Other than that, I'm alright. Surprised... I didn't know Fawkes could heal out poison."

"He did it for Harry his second year." **Ginny** nodded.

"Really? Why was Harry poisoned?" Emma looked ready to learn as always.

"It's a long story." **Ginny** smiled at her eagerness. "Do you want the whole story or the condensed?"

"Whole story of course!" Emma nodded excitedly.

So **Ginny** went into the long story of explaining how they got into the Chamber, and how Harry was bit by the Basilisk and ended up destroying the diary.

"Wow!" Emma's eyes were wide, like a child hearing a story about their favorite hero.

Ginny smiled again. "Would you like me to go get James?"

Emma shook her head. "Not yet... I want to get cleaned up first."

"There's a toilet through that door. Clothes are waiting for you by the tub." Ginny kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered as she hugged her.

"Me too." Emma muttered.

A little while later Emma washed away the dried blood from her skin. Tears fell from her eyes as she did so, the pain of the cut still clear in her mind. She had been able to feel the poison pumping through her. She had watched as James faded into darkness before her eyes. His soothing words had turned to a jumble of sounds, all she could hear was her heart beating and slowly killing her. This had made her angry; she wanted the final thing she heard to be James' voice.

When Fawkes had healed her, she thought she had died already. Her vision had gone black, and all she could hear was her heart slowly stop beating.

She cleaned out the water with a flick of her wand, and then submerged herself under. When she could no longer hold her breath any longer she came up with a gasp.

Once out, she dried and dressed in an outfit that fit perfectly. The jeans were soft and just long enough, the shirt hugged in the right places but not enough to be too tight. The jumper was a light green that almost matched her eyes, and the shoes were brown hiking boots just like her favorite pair back home. She brushed through her red waves and threw the grey hat on over top. **(A/n like a girly beanie? Not quite a beret but close)**

When she walked back into the bedroom she found James sitting on the bed.

"Hey." Emma flashed him a smile.

"Emma!" He gasped as he saw her.

Emma crawled into his lap and kissed him fiercely. He pulled her close by her waist as he fell back against the bed.

"We were all really worried about you, Em." James muttered against her lips.

"Please don't..." Emma said softly. She didn't want to show how scared she was of what had happened.

James obeyed, kissing her deeper.

-  
><strong><em>AN Sorry it was short! But look, Emma is ok and everything can go back to normal... Maybe..._**

**Rose**: as happy as I am that Emma is ok, you do realize were still stuck in the past...

**Sofie**: oh yeah... I'll work on that!

**Albus**: don't forget to ask them to review!

**Sofie**: Yes! Please review! But no hate. I got a lot of hate on another story and it made me cry...


	13. Losing them all over again

4 Sorry about the mistakes, it's written on my phone...

Harry: Well... I think you should make us go home this chapter...  
>Sofie: But... But... I'll miss you...<br>Ginny: Don't forget about that sequel you plan to write.  
>Sofie: oh yeah... Any ideas?<br>Ginny: Uh no. We are the story not the authors.  
>Sofie: well, if anyone does... I don't own HP but I would love to write more with these lovely characters!<p>

How did we get here?  
>Chapter 16<p>

Emma and James were hiding away in their secret place.

"You know your dad knows where this is right." Emma giggled softly as he kissed her throat.

"I know. But he won't bother us." James ran his hands down her sides and pulled her into his lap.

The moment was ruined when they heard the mirror start to ring. They looked at each other, their eyes wide. Emma pulled out the mirror, fixing her hair quickly before flipping it open.

"Uncle George!" Emma smiled widely.

"Hiya Emma." George smiled back. "Hi James."

James peeked out from behind her. "Hey Uncle G." He grinned.

"Take the mirror to your dad. I have news."

"Are we going home?" Emma asked.

"Just take the mirror to your dad, ok?" George smiled again.

They crawled out of the passage and ran down the stairs.

"Dad!" Both called.

The order meeting was going on as they opened the door.

"James! Emma!" His mother scolded.

"Sorry, Ginny. But George says he has news." Emma handed her the mirror.

"Thank you. Now out!" **Ginny** shooed them out. They leaned against the door, trying to listen.

When **Harry** opened the door it sent them both tumbling to the ground. "Very nice." **Harry** smirked.

"Sorry dad." James stood, helping Emma up. "What was his news?"

"We're going home." **Harry's** face lit up into a smile.

"Yay!" They cheered, hugging each other and Harry.

"Go tell your cousins." **Harry** laughed.

They rushed upstairs, calling our random names.

"We're going home!" Emma ran into the girls room. James yelled the same into the boys room.

"We are?" Everyone cheered.

Even the past people cheered for them.

"It's been so nice learning from you." Emma whispered, hugging Fred.

"You too, kid." Fred smiled as he hugged her back tightly.

"Here. Give this to Ginny for her birthday. She'll treasure it forever." She pulled off her necklace, putting it into his hand.

"Thanks." He kissed her cheek. "Good luck, fellow prankster."

Emma smiled back before going off to hug Sirius. "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too." Sirius looked on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"You and James remind me so much of My James and Lily, after they got together that is." He smiled. Then his face fell. "It will be so hard to lose them again."

"People who die never really leave us, they're always with us: in here." She put her hand over his chest.

He hugged her tightly. "Good luck, kid. With a husband anything like my James, you're going to need it."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Padfoot." She whispered, walking to Remus.

"Don't let what others say let you down. You're a brilliant man, Moony." Emma smiled.

"Thank you, Emma." Remus gave her a small smile. Emma hugged him and then Tonks.

"You are a good lot of kids." Tonks smiled.

"We try." Emma hugged her. "Good Luck with Moony. Try not to let it get to you, he really does love you."

"Thank you. And, do me a favor?" Tonks leaned in close. "Never name your children after me. They don't deserve this name, it's horrible." She winked.

Emma laughed, letting Teddy walk up to his mum.

"Goodbye." He hugged her.

"I'll see you again." Tonks smiled. "It's not long, but we'll see each other again."

"I love you, mum, and I'm proud of what you stood for." He whispered in her ear. "Both of you." He hugged his father.

"We love you too." Remus whispered, pulling Tonks into the hug.

"Freddie... Roxy." A voice behind them said.

They turned to see their father leaning against the wall.

"Dad!" Freddie yelled as Roxy yelled, "Daddy!" They both ran to hug him.

"Whoa... George! What happened to your ear?!" Fred asked his George.

"I-I don't know!" He gasped.

"Attack spell gone wrong, protecting this git." **George** hit his **Harry** playfully, causing them both to laugh.

"Oh..." George looked dazed.

"Fred..." **George** muttered when he realized it was him.

"Hey old man." Fred grinned, hugging him.

"I'm guessing they told you." **George** muttered.

Fred nodded. "It's alright. I get to be all brave and stuff. And hey, I get to be with the Marauders. I'm just sorry for-"

Both George's stopped him. "Don't be sorry, Gred." **George** hugged him.

**Harry** took his wife's hand. "George? We need to go. I'm so sorry."

The twins hugged **George**, and then Freddie and Roxy hugged Fred.

"Goodbye everyone, for now." Lily smiled.

"Goodbye." Everyone waved as they all held on to someone else.

With that they were gone, leaving Dumbledore to wipe everyone's memories.

"Hey, Fred. Where did you get that necklace?" George smirked.

"I... I don't remember. I think I bought it for Ginny's birthday..." He frowned.

"It's like, pure gold. When are you going to give it to her?" George asked.

"Hey Gin!" Fred called.

"What is it?" She asked, walking over.

"Happy birthday," Fred gave her the necklace.

Ginny stared at it. "Whoa... It's gorgeous... I love it." She hugged him.

-/-

Sofie: Well.. You're home. Happy now?  
>Teddy: Thank you. Now, straight to the sequel or an epilogue?<br>Sofie: I don't know. Let's ask the readers to vote!  
>Vic: Please Vote!<p> 


	14. Harry demands you read this or be hexed

6 Sorry about the mistakes, it's written on my phone...

Alrighty. So a sequel.

I have a few choices:

James and Lily, followed by Padfoot and baby Harry somehow find their way to the future.

Four year old Harry finds a way to the future.

Teenaged marauders/Lily in the future.


	15. Read or you will be hexed

Sequel is up….

s/9818729/1/How-did-THEY-get-here

Check it out….. Please?


End file.
